dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who (CaptainJimiPie's Series)
Originally stemming from the idea to create a Doctor Who video game CaptainJimiPie created his audio series in 2015. Set in an entirely alternate universe the series begins with The Doctor newly regenerated in his TARDIS under mysterious circumstances. In order to save his companion Nell he has to not only overcome post-regeneration amnesia but also battle against the Daleks before facing off against both The Cybermen & The Master! 'History' "Like many fans the idea of being The Doctor of course appealed to me so after my original idea of a video game version failed I thought, why not start my own audio series?" - Jimi Wolfe The idea of CaptainJimiPie's audio series actually came from his original idea to create Doctor Who based "Monkey Island" style point and click adventure game back in 2013. Each "episode" would have been a new chapter in the game, and the entire first episode was planned out and written up as a walkthrough. Storyboards, concept art for backgrounds and entire dialogue trees were also written and drawn up however unable to find anyone with the skills necessary to actually make the game the project fell through. So instead of letting all the planning thus far to go to waste so Jimi decided to turn the first episode into an audio series "pilot". Generally the story stayed the same, The Doctor awakes in the TARDIS having freshly regenerated, and as well as having to overcome post-regeneration amnesia, has work out what has happened to him and adjust to his new incarnation. However several aspects were initially different to the finished audio episode : * Originally The Doctor was visually based on actor Julian Glover, with his outfit being a mix up of British Georgian era, modern day fashion and the american west. * Several scenes which involved The Doctor traveling to meet old friends and having to solve puzzles to progress were cut as without the puzzles they no longer served a purpose. These would have included The Doctor paying a visit to an blacksmith in the old west, and Horatio Nelson, from both of whom he would "borrow" articles of clothing to form his outfit. * Other scenes would have taken the form of mini-games, such as the conversation with the TARDIS Security Interface having a tree dialogue to select the right options to continue, whilst the scenes involving the construction of the sonic and use of the Memory Evoker would have been "construction/repair" mini-games. * The original TARDIS design was much more simplified being more similar to the classic TV series console room in style and colour but with a larger Tenth Doctor console room look overall. In the end however much of this was updated or cut in order to progress the story in an audio series format, although looking back on it Jimi has made note that he wishes he had re-written the deleted scenes in order to fit them into audio narrative. Setting The Narrative A common question Jimi is asked is which Doctor is his incarnation intended to be/follow on from. The answer to which is he doesn't really know...and that's deliberate! In order to avoid continuity issues, not only with the established television series universe but also other Unbound/Spin-Off/Fan universes, Jimi's series is set in his own universe, completely separate from anything else. The reason he has given for this is so that he has complete creative control over what happens in his universe and as such doesn't have to abide by the established continuity of any other series. In his own words : "It made sense to set my series in my own alternate universe as it means that I wasn't restricted as to what I could do, for example some things might have happened the same way in the show, others might have my own spin on them. But it also means that I could reference real world life events as if they had happened or make up my own. Going on the basis that every choice made creates a separate universe, my universe could be different because of something drastic, like World War 2 never happened, or it could be something simple like in my universe a Mr Podbury from Southampton decided to buy a blue car instead of the red one he bought in the real universe. When you've got an endless list of possibilities there's no reason why you can't make up your own universe, I mean just by making up my own universe, I've (in theory) created it...because in this universe my universe is just fiction, but in out there in the multiverse, it's actually now a real place that exists as I write it....in theory...well not really but it's nice to think that." Coming back full circle, this in turn means that Jimi's incarnation of The Doctor and any other incarnations he creates as part of his series are completely separate from any other series, as Jimi himself has said : "Well we know my Doctor isn't the first incarnation, there's been atleast mention of two other incarnations in my Series so far but that doesn't necessarily make my incarnation The Third or Fourth Doctors. He could be, or he could be the Fifth, or Eleventh, or The Seventeenth overall, or The Third in his Seventh regeneration cycle, or the 7,678th incarnation overall...maybe even he doesn't know what incarnation he is anymore? That being said I do have a VAGUE idea myself but it's not something I'm prepared to reveal, not yet anyway as it is something which ties into the "Origin" story of my Doctor and why he left Gallifrey in my universe, which will form part of a future series narrative" Cast The Doctor - Jimi Wolfe Nell - Alaura Smiley Jentel - Richard Lloyd The Master - Sam Cybichowski The Daleks & Cybermen - Jimi Wolfe (Episodes 1, 2 & 3), Victor Tanzig (Episode 4 - Present) 'List of Episodes' Series One The format of Series 1 took the form of 5 stories split into 3 parts, with the exception of the Christmas Specials which were stand alone stories. One in the format of a full cast audio story released for Christmas 2015, the other in the form of the first single narrated Short Trips style story which was released in 2016 but takes place before the 2015 Christmas Special. The first part of the first episode aired on 8th May 2015 and the final part of the last episode is expected to air in late 2018. The Series featured the debut of The Daleks, The Cybermen and The Master (as well as Davros in a small cameo at the end Episode 2). Series Two Series Two will begin with the 2018 Christmas Special and continue into 2019. Unlikely the previous series, Series Two's format will be in single story format rather than 3 separate parts. The 2018 Christmas special will also feature the reveal of the circumstances behind The Doctor's regeneration at the beginning of Series One, as well as featuring The Previous Doctor, and the return of The Daleks. Dark Dimensions Dark Dimensions will be a "mini-series" that will take place between Series Two & Three and will involve The Doctor experiencing other dimensions and universes crossing into his own, as well as crossing over into some others himself. The Series will most likely be released late in the year to coincide with the "third" episode being the Christmas Special for that year. Future Future series after Dark Dimensions are planned for, including one which will revolve around this universes Doctor's origin story as well as the reason he left Gallifrey. At present time however no official "outline" has been drawn up for future series. Short Trips As well as full cast audio dramas, singularly narrated Short Trips will also form part of the narrative. 'Links' Series 1 Playlist : Listen Here! Category:Audio Productions